


A wingman's lesson

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance?” Steve almost choked.</p><p>Sam adjusted the collar of his white shirt and wiggled his eyebrows at himself in the mirror. He looked great, didn’t he? “Sure, dance! What else do you wanna do in a club, since you don’t wanna find yourself a girl? You gotta learn about the kind of music we listen to now, grandpa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wingman's lesson

It all started with a "You've never been to a club, are you kidding me?"

Sam caught Steve's side glance and knew his friend knew he was trapped: they would go out tonight. There was no way Steve would remain a club virgin, besides they had spent enough time chasing the Winter Soldier these last weeks, they deserved some rest. A good night out to drink, have fun, and dance.

“Dance?” Steve almost choked.

Sam adjusted the collar of his white shirt and wiggled his eyebrows at himself in the mirror. He looked great, didn’t he? “Sure, dance! What else do you wanna do in a club, since you don’t wanna find yourself a girl? You gotta learn about the kind of music we listen to now, grandpa.”

Steve seemed interested by the experience but embarrassed. Sam nudged his ribs and told him to get dressed, they would have the best cheeseburger in town first, then he would take him to this place he knew and teach him a thing or two. 

Sam was pretty proud of his trick, playing big brother with Captain America was always fun, but he didn’t expect Steve to show up a few minutes later wearing tight jeans and his irresistible white tank top under a leather jacket. He tried to hide how he enjoyed the view -no need to embarrass Steve even more right now-, but that was ironic: Steve’s outfit couldn’t have been more appropriate for the gay club he planned to take him to. 

Steve was very open-minded, nothing disturbed him besides bigotry and intolerance, so Sam knew he wouldn’t mind going out in LGBT circles. He just hoped to surprise him a little. He had tried from the beginning to get Steve out of his comfort zone but nothing bothered him except for Hydra. Talking about dancing had seemed to impress him though, and Sam had to admit teaching Steve about things he didn’t know was one of his guilty pleasures. He felt closer to him this way, for lack of a more intimate relationship. 

He could have made his move months ago, told Steve he wanted to be a little bit more than friends, but the soldier thought about his best friend 24/7 -and had Bucky been a boyfriend back in the days? There were things Sam didn’t manage to get Steve to open up about. At least tonight he was allowed to take him out, have fun, show him his best moves. It would probably be embarrassing but cute to see him dance like an old white guy.

.

A rainbow flag sticker on the door and a few guys flirting in the streets gave a good impression of the kind of club it was. Sam kept giving Steve quick glances, searching for any sign of of discomfort, but the Captain was relaxed. He kept talking and joking, looking all around. When two girls jumped into each other’s arms and kissed in front of him, Steve simply moved away to leave them more room with a soft “Careful, ladies!”

Sam paid for both of them -he couldn’t help feeling like Steve wouldn’t want to stay for too long, and he didn’t want him to spend money on something that bored him. Steve left his jacket at the cloakroom while Sam tried not to stare. He was always ridiculously attractive but this tank top was even more outrageous than his usual outfits, and under the blue, green, and red lights it hid nothing of Steve’s perfect physique. Sam was proud to show off his friend, sad he wasn’t his boyfriend, and worried someone could hit on him. What if Steve was embarrassed, or worse,what if he said yes? What if he went home with another guy? Sam tried to reassure himself, Steve had repeated that he couldn’t dance to save his life, hopefully it wouldn’t attract too many folks.

When they walked through the last soundproof doors, Sam couldn’t help placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, the music’s a bit strange but you’ll get used to it!”

“It’s okay,” Steve assured, leaning a bit too close to him. “I’ve heard that song on the radio, you know!” 

Sam laughed, shook his head at his own absurd worries. It would be fine! They went straight to the bar and ordered beers to start the night. 

“I don’t wanna sound old-fashioned,” Steve shouted in his ear. “But back in my days we could buy a whole brewery for this price!”

Sam bursted out laughing, leaning against Steve’s shoulder, and didn’t notice how the soldier stayed close to him even if it was unnecessary. Steve was looking all around the club. Sipping his beer he checked everything, from the sweaty crowd to half-naked guys dancing on podiums, to girls flirting with girls, to men dancing way too close to magnificent androgynes. Sam kept searching for disapproving looks but saw none. It was as if Steve analyzed the crowd, the whole club and their every move, without any kind of judgement.

“Hey, relax… you’re not on a mission tonight, Captain. Your duty is to have fun!” Sam reminded him, throwing a glare at a man who was staring way too much at his friend’s pecs. 

Steve shrugged. “I know but I’m like that, you know me. Master strategist and all that jazz.” 

Sam couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Okay I need to find you a modern slang guide or something like that, you can’t go on speaking like an elder! Ever heard of Urban Dictionary?” 

“Screw you, falcon,” Steve replied with a wink, his tone gentle. He licked his lips in a gesture that shouldn’t have been so sensual and smiled. “Hey, I love that song!” 

“You love that song? Okay, it’s time for your grand entrance then!” 

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled hard enough to make him leave the bar, still shaken by the little flash of pink tongue. He didn’t want to supervise Steve all the time but he would probably have to give him the bird and bees talk, or at least try to make him understand that he could look and sound terribly flirty sometimes, it would eventually get him in trouble if he didn’t mind his attitude.

“But I’ve never ever danced!” Steve complained.

Sam kept pulling him by the wrist. “You will learn, Cap’! It’s not difficult!”

“I don’t think so!” 

Steve kept looking around like a lost puppy when they reached the center of the dancefloor. He was staring at everything, flashing lights making him look even more desperate. Sam gave him a wink and a smile.

“Don’t worry, you just have to relax… let it go…” He started slowly rolling his shoulders for a little demonstration. “Try to feel the beat in your whole body…” 

Sam knew he was a good dancer, maybe that had helped him learning how to fly. He was certain he could impress, and perhaps even seduce Steve with his best steps -a man can dream after all. He moved his hips, his legs without thinking. “Don’t calculate, just feel, Steve!”

Sam was happy to be better at something than his favorite super-soldier for once. He observed as Steve quickly looked around one last time, and almost pitied him. The poor guy seemed so self-conscious and worried! But the second he started to dance, Sam’s smile vanished.

Steve balanced his hips slowly, a thumb in his jeans’ pocket, the other hand placed on his stomach. He spread his thighs just enough to be able to roll his hips, flexed his torso to undulate, and started to shimmy to the catchy rhythm. 

“Like that?” he asked with a huge grin to a very disappointed Sam. 

The veteran was unable to move for a second; he couldn’t believe his eyes. He licked his dry lips as Steve rolled his hips a bit faster, making love to the air, and tried to ignore his heart pounding in his chest. “Are you kidding me? When the fuck did you learn to dance?”

“Right now,” Steve laughed with an impudent confidence that showed how he enjoyed his trick. “I just looked around and saw what people were doing.”

Sam’s jaw went slack and he forgot how to dance for a while. It had taken him years of teenage parties, several humiliations, and some full nights of clubbing to perfect his technique, and this 90-something could just walk into a club and become a sex god without a single second of embarrassment. 

Sam was torn between his jealousy -the situation was the most unfair-, the desire to get closer to dance next to him, and the unexplainable emotions he felt watching Steve move so beautifully. Everything in him was sexy, his flushed face, his strong body under the moist top, his broad shoulders and thin waist. He was always too huge for his clothes, but his skin shining with sweat and his sensual moves made them look even tighter. 

Steve closed his eyes, arms raised, and tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. The most talented Lebanese belly dancers would have been jealous of his moves. He didn’t fail a single slide, never awkward or off-beat. Lost in the music now, he kept swinging his hips, shaking his shoulders, bobbing his head, lips slightly open, as if he were alone in the room. 

Seeing him dance so naturally, so hot yet innocent, with a dozen of guys circling him like sharks around a seal, Sam understood Steve was just too precious to be his. He had been a fool to think he could have a chance, or manage to seduce him with his pathetic moves. At least, Steve seemed happy. He was gone, lost in his world, oblivious to the lustful glares on his body. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam let out a soft sigh and escaped to the bar, unable to watch more. He needed a drink. And a new life. Anything to forget about this crush, he should have known it was a terrible idea to allow himself to fall for him. Steve Rogers’ only lover was freedom. He was too much for one person, even a faithful falcon.

Sam ordered a couple of shots and drank them both, trying to bury his disappointment. What did he expect anyway? To come here, dance with him, get out of here as boyfriends? No, he had promised a night out as friends, he couldn’t hope for more. Steve didn’t owe him anything. 

After two or three songs, Sam had to force himself to admit it wasn’t right to let Steve alone on the dancefloor. He had been disappointed to realize he would never get a chance with the sentinel of liberty but that wasn’t a reason to let him at the mercy of a horny clubbers mob. His dance moves would have made a porn star blush but he probably wasn’t prepared for all the guys trying to hit on him, the curious hands and inappropriate touches. 

Sam was standing in the corner of the room, trying to find Steve in the crowd, when he felt a strong chest pressed against his shoulder, and a soft breath in his ear. 

“On your left!” Steve’s voice was husky, almost a moan. 

“Fuck, you scared me!” Sam lied, startled, to hide his emotions. 

The Captain placed a warm hand on the small of his back. “Why did you leave? Something wrong?”

“I’m fine, I just… needed a drink.”

Sam couldn’t help following Steve, guided by the hand on his lower back. Because of the crowd and the loud music, they had to stay way too close to talk in each other’s ear.

“You were right, it’s really fun. I’m having a great time,” Steve smiled innocently before adding against his temple, “But why do I dance like a gigolo if you’re not watching?”

Sam’s heart was beating fast as he turned his head to make sure he had heard him right. Hips pressed against his ass forced him to take a step forward. Steve slid behind him and started to move against his back, making Sam shiver despite the heat. He had heard him well. 

“Yeah, uh… about that. People are gonna think… stuff…” Sam warned, leaning into the touch. 

Steve ran a hand on his stomach, swaying his body in rhythm to the pumping of the music. “Yeah, I hope so.” 

It didn’t take more for Sam to decide his friend knew exactly what he was doing, and was far from innocent. Steve’s hands rested on his hips, he could feel the heat of a broad chest behind his back, a warm face over his shoulder. Sam was forced to admit he had lost control of his night, but as far as he was concerned, Steve pretending to hump him from behind was not his definition of a problem. 

He ran a hand behind Steve’s neck, arched against him, unsure of who was rubbing against whom right now. They had found a good rhythm, intense as a heartbeat. Sam could feel the blood pumping in his temple, his heart, his stomach. When had he missed his righteous friend’s transformation into a very adult man who knew exactly what he wanted?

“Should’ve told me you were _that_ good,” Steve purred in his ear, warm lips pressed against Sam’s skin. “Would’ve come here sooner.” 

Sam swallowed heavily. It felt so natural to move against Steve, it was as if they bodies were on the same wavelength. He rolled his hips, felt a hard-on press against his ass in return. If Steve didn’t stop his teasing, Sam would lose his dignity and a brand new pair of boxers. 

“Should’ve told me you’d want to jump me on the dancefloor,” Sam gasped as Steve kissed his neck. “Would’ve come sooner…” 

Steve nibbled on his neck, his ear lobe with a throaty laugh. “M’not gon’ jump you on the floor.” He sounded breathless, his arms closed around Sam like a snake, there was no escape, not that the pilot searched for one. “Gonna wait ‘til we reach the bathroom, I’m a gentleman like that…” 

Sam took a deep breath. They were barely dancing anymore, only grinding against each other. The moment Steve slipped a hand under his t-shirt and started to gently scratch his abs, Sam felt his legs shake. 

He jerked forward, without even looking at Steve, headed towards the bathroom. He knew his captain would follow, or take the risk not to be allowed in the apartment tonight. There was no way he could ignore Steve behind him as they ran though, they were both breathless, rushing, clinging to each other, trying not to push other dancers too roughly. 

They stumbled in the bathrooms, stormed into the first free stall. When he looked up at him Sam could see Steve was flustered, pupils blown, lips parted. He seemed to have a hard time thinking, too aroused to focus. Sam raised his knee between his friend’s legs to make him gasp. They were both touching, pulling on each other’s clothes without really removing them. 

“Anything else you wanna _teach me_ before we get started?” Steve provoked against his lips with a smug smile. 

Sam let his head hit the wall with a moan. “Blow me, Rogers,” he grunted without thinking. 

He immediately regretted it when Steve chuckled, just before taking his mouth in a deep hungry kiss. “That’s the plan.”

This was not exactly what he expected from tonight but Sam wouldn’t complain, not when Steve’s hands were all over him. He found himself pressed between a hot body and the cold tiles of the cubicle, Steve was nibbling on his throat and neck, stroking him through his pants. Always multitasking, the soldier kissed him again while he removed his belt, attacking him on all fronts. 

For a second Sam had almost convinced himself that he just wanted to dance tonight, but he would have lied if he hadn’t dreamed of such an outcome. He braced himself against the wall when Steve wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking him, never ceasing to kiss and bite his neck. 

His eyes desperately wanted to close but Sam managed to look through his lashes for a while, how beautiful Steve was when he fell to his knees, how he stared worriedly at his cock for a few seconds before he took him all in one swift move between his luscious lips. Sam closed his fists with a low “Fuck!”

Steve slowly moved his head away, looked up with a concerned frown. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sam looked at him for a second, not entirely sure he knew what Steve meant. There wasn’t much he could think about when his cock was so close to such a beautiful face, a drop of precum about to land on that perfect smooth cheek. The vision itself could have made him come. Seeing Steve’s worried look, his concerned pout, Sam finally understood what he had almost forgotten during their hot dance. Despite his apparent confidence, Steve had never done anything like that before. He might have been bold on the dancefloor, when they were just flirting, but now he wasn’t as confident anymore. 

With a soft smile, Sam placed a hand on his friend’s cheek and nodded. “Nah, you’re doing great. That’s perfect, thank you…” 

Apparently satisfied, Steve nodded and went back to business with renewed enthusiasm. Sam knew he wasn’t allowed to make it last, not here, not now, but it felt so good to let this warm mouth in charge. Steve was awkward, he sucked a bit too fast, teeth rasping sensitive skin every now and then, but he kept looking up, a naughty glint in the eyes, and he swallowed him always deeper, enjoying every inch.

It’s when Sam noticed Steve’s arm moving, when he understood that Steve wasn’t just sucking but he also jerked himself off, at the same time, while looking at him with his big blue eyes, that he lost it. 

“Don’t… come yet,” Sam panted, a hand on Steve’s neck. It took the soldier all his will to stop touching himself, his eyes filled with frustration. Sam bit his lower lip. “Oh… oh… fuck, Steve, gonna…” 

One part of him wanted Steve to take this opportunity to move away if he didn’t want it, the other made him push himself inside the impossibly soft and wet mouth with shallow thrusts, begging for more pleasure. Sam came with Steve’s name on his lips, he felt the mouth clench around him, warm tongue pressing against the head of his cock, fingers pressed on his hip. 

When he opened his eyes again, Steve was wiping his mouth and blushing cheeks with toilet paper. Sam stroked his neck and smiled. “I should take you out more often…”

They both chuckled as Sam helped Steve to his feet again, both their jeans pooling around their ankles. Taking Steve’s hips in his hands, he pulled him closer to kiss him. Sam could feel the difference between Steve, still heated, and himself who had calmed down a bit. 

“Let me take care of this,” he invited as he sat on the closed toilet lid. 

Steve never had given a blowjob before, but Sam wasn’t sure he had been on the receiving end either. His low groan, almost a whine, when lips touched his erection, was a good answer and Sam knew he would love to make it last, to hear more of these beautiful sounds. 

.

Later that night, as they walked back to the apartment they shared, arm-in-arm and occasionally stealing soft kisses in the empty streets, Sam whispered in Steve’s ear.

“I don’t know what that was all about, but I like it.” 

“That was about doing what we both wanted to do for the last few months,” Steve giggled happily. “And showing my amazing dance skills.”

“Seriously, did you just learn by watching people in the club?” Sam insisted, clinging to him. They took a break, hid in a doorway for a deeper kiss. 

Steve nodded and squeezed his shoulders. “Yes, of course. And I think I learned a few things watching you in the toilets.”

“What? That was for you to enjoy, not to learn!”

They both giggled so hard they had to hold each other not to fall, their lost balance being the perfect pretext to hug as they walked. Steve kissed that spot on Sam’s neck he seemed to find particularly tasty.

“I’m gonna have to call Natasha, tell her to stop searching, I’ve found a boyfriend,” he mumbled, not even drunk or tired, just happy with their night. Sam didn’t say a word but couldn’t help blushing. Boyfriend? He liked that new position!

**Author's Note:**

> These two, and their complicity, and their constant teasing, I just can't okay? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
